Ground Out
by Waterspark357
Summary: (Plasmashipping request via @plasma shipping for some good boys and they toys) A solid relationship makes for fun sex. And a little adventure from time to time. Thankfully, Jay trusts Kai enough with his ass. (And what he happens to put in it.)


The room was already hot, and Jay could merely moan. Kai rutted against him, possessively sucking marks into his neck. He could feel his own sweat and Kai's on his back, mixing as his

partner took his time. It felt like they'd been in this position for hours , when Kai had only started this a couple minutes ago. Jay wasn't sure what his plan was, but he didn't think he objected. So he just moaned back, grinding into the erection that slid along his ass, not even inside him. Kai kept his weight on top, pinned down, the lightning elemental pushed into the mattress.

"Kai." His name was a strangled moan; Jay was getting impatient. In acknowledgement, he grazed his teeth along a sensitive, new bruise. Jay groaned at that, back arching, mouth open in ecstasy. Kai enjoyed the nearly exhausted way Jay ended when he relieved a little of the weight he'd placed on his boyfriend. Creeping up so his breath was on the shell of Jay's ear, he waited a few beats, knowing the anticipation ate the smaller man alive.

"C'mon, Jaybird, I need you to work with me." Kai's tone was deep and husky, singsong in a mildly infuriating way.

"I…" Jay spoke like he was lightheaded, yet his chest heaved in oxygen greedily.

"Just… please …anything…" Jay couldn't even see the wolfish grin, but he knew it was there. Kai's canines nipped at his ear as he trailed kisses to the base of his neck. As much as the fire elemental loved to rile him up, he needed to have the right mood, and Jay needed to be semi-coherent for that. So, he let him catch his breath, making sure to keep himself from grinding into the plush ass below him as his hands ghosted along his sides in meaningless patterns. Then Jay was moving hips against his, sultry and with purpose. Kai had something and Jay wanted it.

"Please…?" Jay prompted, glancing over his shoulder best he could. He couldn't move to see Kai's face, only the larger, tanned frame on top of him. "No more teasing?" Kai huffed in amusement, placing a final kiss on the side of his neck.

"Fine, but you have to take it all."

Kai had to move away for a moment, letting Jay relax. He enjoyed this. Kai was willing to be open and honest about what he did and didn't like, and he was sometimes too curious for his own good. Jay thought he was the sexaul deviant of their group, watching kinky porn during nights alone, ordering sex toys to wait paranoidly for the package so no one else got it, having to be careful not weird out or scare his teammates with the fascination. But Kai seemed to have not only learned, but done a lot of it. He was okay with the things Jay was worried he'd be disgusted by. And if he didn't understand them, he'd make Jay show him and explain. Funny enough, Jay found very vanilla things fucked up Kai faster than other things. Either way it was surreal, and Jay felt a little throb in his heart as the bed dipped.

"Okay, c'mere, I wanna try this idea." Jay pushed himself up, seeing Kai holding an assortment of things. But he carried an uneasy look, like he was worried.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Just…If this gets to be too much, I want you to tell me, okay? We've never really…" Kai fiddled with the strap of the ball gag, looking away from Jay. A hand placed itself over his, making him shiver a little.

"You know I will, but whatever it is, I'm feeling adventurous. Try me." Jay watched the other man look at him through his messy bangs, smile creeping back onto his face. He bit his lip and a domineering look came back, letting Jay melt into his arms.

"Roll over, I gotta open you up." Following the request, Jay moved back to where he was

initially, on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Kai grabbed their lube bottle, settling in between Jay's open legs. Jay wiggled a little in anticipation, listening to Kai go through the motions. It wasn't until he felt a slick digit slide down until it found his hole. Breath was choked on as Kai pushed his thumb into his boyfriend's ass, using the rest of his hand to grab the meat around it. A high whine told him to continue, muscle clenching when he pushed the thick digit in a little further. Knowing that this was not good prep, merely teasing, which Jay loved and hated, Kai did a switch of fingers. Jay's insides were wet and soft, and responded as best they could to the intrusion, Jay himself used to what was once painful. As sharp and violent as Kai could be, he'd actually trimmed his nails back so as not to scratch the delicate flesh, having done so accidentally in the past. He was three fingers deep, being able to scissor and stretch with little gaps between the visible parts of his fingers.

"Alright, baby, this is is gonna hurt a bit." Jay nodded, already stifling moans, whining when Kai leaned and moved his fingers in an odd way. Then he was back, and then the fingers were gone, fast, but something tapered but blunt being pushed in. It was cold, a little slippery, but Jay gave a pained groan when it's diameter began to increase. And then it slid in and Jay clenched around the new feeling. He rolled over, dazed, Kai looking all sorts of pleased.

"New buttplug?" Jay panted, smiling when Kai found he'd noticed. Now the flat of it was flush with his ass, but he was stretched until Kai wanted him, well, unstretched. Kai pulled him up, Jay shivering as he unconsciously spasmed around the foreign object in him. Piling some pillows against the headboard, he let Jay lean on then, getting him to sit on his feet and spread his legs. Kai pressed against him, humming at the sensation of their cocks rubbing. He began to kiss at Jay's neck gently murmuring so he could hear his instructions.

"If you move, you don't cum. If you talk, you don't cum. You can moan, but if it's loud," Kai grazed his teeth along a vein popping under Jay's skin, "you. Don't. Cum. Oh, but I want you to tell me what you want me to do. It's okay, I know where to start." Kai leaned away, grabbing the aforementioned ball gag, securing it between Jay's teeth. Jay bit into it, knowing he was a vocal and fidgety person.

Kai trailed his fingers down Jay's abdomen, poking a little a bit to see if he could feel the plug.

When he couldn't, he brought his mouth to place wet, open kisses around the base of Jay's cock.

Jay stared at the ceiling, trying to keep his composure, wracking his brain for anything Kai hadn't said he could use to get him to suck his dick. He felt his body tense and quake with the effort, watching a little arc of electricity zap Kai's cheek.

He gasped, but then smiled deviously, now moving to lick along Jay's length. He wanted to play with elemental powers. Jay moaned appreciatively at the attention he could get, keeping his voice clipped and to the rules. Kai began to suck on his head, looking at him with eyes that feigned innocence, but held dark desire. Jay shut his eyes, sending another little static shock. It was difficult to tell electricity where to go, but he managed to get a little shock that went into Kai's lip.

Moaning like he was being paid, Kai went down on him hard, Jay almost hurting to stop his hips from bucking. Kai bobbed his head, now focused on the push and pull and the suction, Jay sweating with his control. He repeated the line of electricity, feeling them jump in Kai's mouth and throat, making him moan even more. At this rate, Jay would be lucky if he could last a couple more seconds. But he had to tell Kai that. He sent a bigger jolt right to his tip, making Kai yelp and stop with him to the hilt. His eyes challenged him and approved of what he was about to do, and Jay just let the floodgates burst.

Hot cum splattered Kai's thoat, dripping down into his stomach. Not wanting to lose the chance to play, Kai pulled back a bit getting a good mouthful, and then all the way, the last few trickles painting a streak on the bridge of his nose. He pushed himself up, pulling the ball gag down and

viciously kissing his partner. Jay felt a gush of his own sperm forced into his mouth, sloshing messily and dripping out of their lips as they're tongues wrestled and teeth clashed. Kai pulled back, panting, letting their foreheads rest together as combined spit and jizz dripped out of his abused lips. Jay, damning the rules, let himself slump down, closing his legs to keep the red ninja there and pressed against him.

"You… are… so gross." Jay managed, getting Kai to smile. He in turn kissed the corner of Jay's mouth, cleaning a trail of ooze.

"Yeah, but you like it." Kai added teasingly.

"God, I love it." Jay agreed, loosening his hold so Kai could pull back. Leaning over the side of the bed, he plucked a water bottle he'd stashed there beforehand. Jay greedily took it, relishing the cool feel as he drank.

"Ready for round two?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on, fireball." He panted, tossing away the empty container. Kai was watching him intently, still smattered in sweat and fluids like Jay. It was only then did Jay catch Kai's hand gingerly pulling at something on the base of his dick. Pulling off the cock ring Kai made it obvious that he was still painfully hard. Jay made a concerned face, but Kai waved him off.

"I was saving myself for this." Jay leaned forward, starting to encroach on the other.

"Is that so?" He was on his hands and knees, coming nose to nose with the cheeky fire elemental.

"Oh, yes, it's very much worth it." He hummed, head lolling back in a silent request. Jay obliged, kissing at the expanse of scarred, tan skin.

"You still haven't told me what 'it' is gonna be." Jay murmured between kisses, feeling Kai's chuckles reverberate under his lips.

"I'll give you a hint," Kai moved his head so he was staring right into Jay's mismatched eyes, "it has to do with the plug in your ass and my dick." His cheshire grin topped it all off, making Jay giggle and kiss him.

"You are so weird."

"And you love it." Kai sang, weaving his way around Jay so he was near his side. Tapping his chest, he was kinda sat up, standing on his knees. "Perfect." Kai purred kneeling similarly behind him. An arm went out to brace the younger, who scrambled to clutch it as Kai began to pull. He gently moved the plug, twisting and testing the resistance, getting a warbly moan from the blue ninja. Holding him in place, Kai cringed as he got to the girthiest part, sighing with Jay when it eased out. He stuck a finger in him while his hole was still fluttering open, surprising the lightning elemental a bit, twitching as Kai felt around in him.

"L-lost somethin'?" He joked, breathily whining when two fingers went in.

"Yeah, actually, tell me when I hit the spot." Concentration set into Kai's face as he tried to find the prime location.

"Oh-KAY!" Jay yelped, Kai prodding the right spot inside that rubbed along his prostate.

"Nevermind, I found it." Kai chuckled, Jay trying to retort, but only managing a shaky moan. Pushing Jay on all fours, he picked something up, replacing his fingers with a little bullet. He

poked and prodded it until it was as flush with Jay's g-spot as it'd get.

"Alright, c'mere." Kai pulled Jay into his arms, upright, affection for his boyfriend taking over the mood. Lethargically, Jay ran his hands through the hair behind him, cock beginning to engorge again. Kai subtly snagged a glob of lube, smearing it over himself, moaning in Jay ear as he gave himself some testing strokes. Jay whined in response, Kai huffing and pulling his hips back to line up.

"Oh.. " Jay keened, Kai pressing into him in all the right ways. Jay could feel the organic way Kai's erection rubbed his inner walls, gentle yet firm. Kai thrust himself shallowly in, stopping when Jay was fully seated.

"Now comes the fun part." Smirking, Kai watched Jay anticipate, tensing. Picking up the remote, he turned on the vibrator. Jay was screaming, rutting back onto Kai who held back thrusts and ground his own hips against Jay's ass, but would do nothing more. They held each other, Jay's arms locked around the head behind, Kai squeezing his chest. Vibrations rang through both of them, Jay on the verge of tears from overstimulation.

"Kaaaiiii! O-h my god, Kai!" Jay whined, bucking back onto his partner as he slowly ground their hips together. His mouth kept falling open and he couldn't tell if it was him making the high a breathy warble, but his cheeks were wet with tears and sweat.

"Shh, ju-ust let it hap-PEN! Jay!" Kai couldn't stop his own primal reactions, as much as he wanted to tease the other brunet. Jay was clenching on him hard and the vibrator wasn't helping, right on the underside of his shaft. He let himself thrust gently, making Jay scream a pitch higher.

"Please! Kai I ne-ed just-more! PLease, fuck, Kaiii!" Jay was a mess of begging, desperately trying to chase his second peak while not even completely down from his first. Jay was surely leaving scratches on the skin he could reach, but Kai had already sucked a large amount of hickeys on him and his hands massages into his pectorals.

"Ka-ai, please, o-oh gooooood, yes!" Jay moaned happily as Kai couldn't stand it and thrust a bit more properly.

"Jay, fuck, I'm…"

"Me too, please, Kai, please!" Kai moaned brokenly, pushing Jay down on the bed as he climaxed inside his ass. Jay went silent, mouth held open in a delayed moan, feeling the sensation of not only the seemingly scalding liquid, but it then vibrating and sloshing around inside him. His second climax weakly shot cum onto his chest before dribbling the rest onto the comforter. He felt Kai breathing heavily while on his back, Jay's own face turned to the side so he could breath. Shakily, Kai fumbled to find the attached remote, making them both sigh as the bullet turned off.

"Jay…" Kai mumbled, pressing his nose into the wet hair under him. Jay still spasmed and clenched around him, thighs trembling. Smoothing his hands along Jay's sides, he let him come down, his own cock softening inside him. Gingerly pulling out, he let Jay lay on his side, spent and lightly panting. He brushed some of the hair out of the younger man's eyes before getting up. Jay heard him in the bathroom, water running for a bit in the sink and the closet opening. It wasn't until Jay felt the seed in his ass cooling and beginning to drip that he cringed. Flopping onto his stomach, he managed to pinch the flow for now, hoping Kai would return.

"Hey baby.." Kai nearly whispered, kneeling down beside the bed. He held three water bottles, one already open and abused looking, along with some towels. Jay only hummed back in response, already lethargic. He felt Kai's smile and warmth.

"Want me to clean you out?" Kai got back on the bed, shuffling around.

"Yes please." Jay murmured, sitting himself up and feeling Kai once again hold him from behind. Gasping as he felt a cold intrusion on his already abused ass, screwing up his face as warm water gushed into him. Kai whispered soothing nothings in his ear, massaging his abdomen as he cleaned his own sperm out of his boyfriend. Soon, Kai was pressing a towel between his cheeks, catching any residue. His other hand was drying his sweaty back and the flaking cum off his chest.

"C'mon, Bluejay." Kai was then laying down with him, pulling the covers over them and spooning the exhausted lightning elemental. Jay felt Kai's boxers on, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about clothes at the moment. Sleep was weighing heavy from the physical exertion, and Kai was like a fresh blanket against him.

"Love you.." He slurred, barely able to open his eyes. Kai shushed him, holding him a little closer. "I love you too, now go to sleep baby. You did so well tonight."


End file.
